User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Dooming Shine: The Following
Graphic Content: Yes Canon: Yes Chapter One: No dead man Ryan Vule: Task Force 141: Brigadier General With my pickaxes, I climb up the mountain and get to another peak. Kelly and Yuri climb up as well. "We have to get Dom at all costs." Yuri says. "We can't do much without Dom. Here's our only chance of getting us to victory." "If only Dom did more good in that fight with whoever that was." I say. I take out the note he left in his barrack. Reading it again still hurts. The words are like a magnet to my brain. "Hey, Ryan or Kelly. Obviously, one of you will be reading this note. I left to save my aunt from this madman taking her hostage. I won't stand for it. If you see this note, I haven't come back. Cheers, Dom." Yuri puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't feel bad. We all lose something and zeal to get it back. Well, let's get ready to start climbing." He then uses the pickaxes to climb up. He climbs a bit more. "Okay. The ice is fine. Let's move." Yuri climbs the mountain more. Kelly starts to climb as well, me following. With some effort, Yuri makes it to the top. Yuri them helps Kelly up. I climb more. Kelly and Yuri pull me up. We're now on a another range. Yuri looks around. "Hmm...trails of Russia. Let's move." Yuri says. He jumps into the fog, which also leads striaght down. "Well, he's dead. Just you and me, Kelly. Let's--" I hear the sound of a pickaxe hit the ice. "Come on. We don't have all day." Yuri shouts. "How in the hell?" Kelly does the same thing. I eventually hear climbing. I follow behind them, me having nothing else to do. When I land my pickaxes, the edge cracks, me hanging from it. "Fuck. FUCK!" The ice falls off with me. Yuri slides down and grabs my arm. I look down. I see a big fall. A big fall. "I got you, brother." Yuri says, tossing me up with one throw. I start to climb more. Kelly is already at the top, waiting for me and Yuri. She helps us both up. Eventually, we see a trail that leads to the base. Yuri gets his gun out with a heartbeat sensor attacked to it. "Let's move." he says. Me and Kelly follow behind and run up to the top. It's very cold, considering it's like Mount Everest had a baby. We see some guards that pay no attention to us at all. Yuri and Kelly stealth kill them. All of us eventually see that there is a outpost with troops. "Sneak around them. It's the best way to go." Yuri says, jumping the fence, Kelly following. I see a open path much safer and quicker. I sneak there. "What are you doing, Ryan?" Yuri asks on the comns. "I'm sneaking the safe and faster way." "There's snipers there." I then see them. "Quick, under the truck." I tumble under it. I see soldiers getting out. They start to walk into the building. I take out my surpressed pistol, and shoot them all and hide them in a crate as soon as they open the door. I take a keycard they have, letting in Yuri and Kelly. "Way too close." Kelly says. We look around for any sign of Dom. "I found Dom. Just not in a good condition." Kelly shouts. Me and Yuri walk in. We see Dom in a room, tied up, sleeping and probably freezing. I shake Dom awake. He is half awake. "Dom. It's me, Ryan. We're getting you out." he mutters something under his breath. "Audrey..." Dom jolts awake. "Where's Audrey?". I stare in confusion. "What was the last thing that happened?" Yuri asks. "No. Audrey. Fuck, I failed." "What happened?" I asks. "Audrey's dead." He says. Me and Kelly stare in shock, but Yuri doesn't know Audrey. So he just sits there looking confused. "The last person I saw was that Amber girl." He says. "Found my M16. Tried to save me from that crazy ass lunatic." "What lunatic?" "The same motherfucker that killed Audrey." Dom stares in shock. "The same asshole that killed my parents; Geysoff." "Well, we got Dom. Let's get out of here." Yuri says, pulling Dom up and running out. Me and Kelly follow. All four of us then see Geysoff open the garage with a lot more soldiers. "End of the line." He says. Yuri throws me and Kelly on a jet ski. He puts Dom on another one with Dom driving. "GO! GO!" Yuri yells. Dom revs up and starts going. I start to do the same. All four of us drive out of the base and start doing down a bit. Eventaully, more soldiers catch up. "Kelly, help me provide cover fire." Yuri says, shooting the soldier's jet skis. She starts to do the same. I look down and see a long jump. "HOLD ON!". Kelly grabs on to me tight and Yuri just sits there. Me and Dom's ski fly up. We stay airborne for a few seconds and land near the edge and drive off more. "That was close. I thought we would--". Kelly's sentence is interrupted by her being shot in the head with a sniper rifle. "NO!" Dom shouts. Geysoff starts to drive at us on a jet ski of his own. I watch as Kelly's body falls off and lands somewhere in the snow. Geysoff shoots me and Dom's jet skis. We all tumble. Geysoff hits me with his gun. I get dizzy. I hear him say "You thought you could escape? No running out." I close my eyes, and lose conciousness. Chapter Two: Ain't giving up yet Henry "Volt" Seren: Delta Force: Colonel 'I look at my team. They all are armed and ready to fight. I peer through the gap in the truck. I see us moving through a mountain. "Okay. Steam's team failed to save Cossway. Sparks is KIA, so she won't be needed to be with our team anymore." I say. All of my four men give a moment of silence while I look at each of my men again. Each of them were Lieutenant Colonel, so I was the leader of this squad. I have Kevin Barnes, Joseph Celler, Andrew Spinks, and Joshua Irons. As soon as the truck stops, Russians open the truck door. Celler and Irons charges at them and stealth kills them with a knife. "Let's move." I say as I get out with everyone else following. "Spinks, with me to the right." I say. Me and my team split up and we look at the base. Spinks gives he a threat grenade; a grenade used to track down enemies one by one. I place it down and a pulse goes out. There are some people, so I can charge it. "Safe to go in. Let's move." I say, jumping the fence and walking in. Spinks is behind me. I open the door and throw another. No one is inside? Doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't change the fact that I walk in and look around. Spinks opens a door in a room. "Sir, I found targets. They seem to be fainted and have no idea we are here." Spinks say. I walk in and see Cossway and his team. They seem to be still. TOO still. "Wait. Don't move them!" I shout. Spinks already picked someone up and the fake bodies explode. Spink's body lands on me and I check for a pulse. There is none any more. I get out my radio and start to talk into it. "Vulture. Delta. I found counterfeit bodies rigged with explosives. Spinks is KIA. I repeat, Spinks in KIA." I say, running out. Barnes pulls me on a ski and he starts to drive. Vulture gets in with the radio. "Volt. Steam's team is in that truck you were just in. They moved the bodies. They expected you. Whatever you do, get Cossway back. We can't let him go away after a death." I then spy our truck. "Get to that truck." I shout, shooting at all the forces opposing us. Barnes speeds up and I get the back. He gives me a EMP. I place it on the back of the door. "BACK AWAY!" I say. Barnes slows down while Cellar hasn't backed up. His ski shuts down and he ends up running down with Irons. They get the door open and bring out Vule and Steam. "WHERE'S COSSWAY?" "We're getting him." The truck drives down a drop, leaving us at the edge with Steam and Vule. "NO!" I shout. Is this the end for them? Joshua Irons: Delta Force: Lieutenant Colonel I feel the truck driving down into the ground. I grab Cossway. "Get ready to jump." I say to Joseph. He was my best friend and I wasn't gonna leave him. I feel the truck close to hitting the ground. "NOW!" I shout, jumping out with him. "ACTIVATE THRUSTERS AT MAXIMUM!" He shouts. He pushes on his thrusters and shoots up into the air. I do the same, Major in my arm. Me and Joseph get through gaps and pillars. I fly right behind him, soaring through the sky. I manage to come back to Volt after some flying through. He sighs in relief. "Thank fuck you two are okay with one of our targets. I though we lost Cossway." Volt says. "We do a mission, we get it done." I say. Cossway and Steam wake up. "Where are we?" Steam asks. "Don't worry. Delta Force has you. Army or Navy?" "Navy." "We'll take you back." Volt says, finishing. We wait for extract to come. "Can't wait for our promotion, boys." Barnes says to me. Today was a good day. Chapter Three: Dead man, dead brother Ryan Vule: Task Force 141, Bridagier General I stand next to Kelly's coffin, standing up and looking at the crowd. I see Dom looking sad as well. I know Yuri is sad. He's just hiding it by looking tough. Dom pays Kelly his respects, and so does Yuri. I start to do so as well. As I walk away from the coffin, I see Kelly's mom crying. It was too late for her, and Dom didn't even get to tell her how he felt. I hope Dom remembers there are plently more fish in the sea. Riggs walks up to us, saying "That was some rough warfare out there. One of our strongest soldiers is KIA and we need to up our ranks. Dom, if you do one more mission and you complete it, you'll be a Lieutenant General. Ryan, you'll be a Major General. Report back to us next week. You need to get over what happened and rest at home for a bit. Do something recreational." I don't know what to do with a death in our hands. We're at our home cemetary. Yuri walks up to us. "How about some mountain climbing to get over the pain?" Dom shrugs and decides to climb with Yuri. "You wanna come, Ryan?" "No thanks." "Take care." Yuri walks away, Dom behind him. I take my skateboard and go home. Not fancy for someone in the military, but at least I have something Dom Cossway: Task Force 141, Major General "Bye, Yuri." I say to him as we get down from the mountain and he leaves. "See you later, Dom." He says, walking home. I start to go to my house as well. Ryan waves at me from his room. I wave back and look at the sky night. I see four stars above me. I can't forget about that past. I had to get over it. From now on, I'm doing my best to make sure what I want to say gets out. I sit at my table and start to eat some fried chicken we left. I hear a knock on my door. Of course Audrey isn't here, so I have to get it. "Is Audrey Cossway in here." "No. She's dead. I hold this house now." "Well them. I'm sorry but I have to evict you from this property." I look a bit worried. "Why?" "Hasn't payed the rent and I'm getting impatient. I'm sorry." I start to think. Maybe I can make her change my mind. I reach in and show her my Navy ID. "Major General. Served for 3 years. Been absent from this household and handed responsibility to my aunt. So what was that about my bill?" she stares in shock at me. Then she gains her cool and straightens her glasses. "I'm sorry. I guess rent is over." she says, leaving. I need to rest my body for tonight. I look at a picture with me, dad, mom, and Audrey, who came over to visit me when I was young. I sit on my bed and sigh, ripping myself from the picture. I prepare for bed and start to sleep. That was the only time I felt like my bed was changed for a bit. I close my eyes and rest. Chapter Four: What a mess Ryan Vule: Task Force 141, Bridagier General '"So, how did you lose your left arm exactly?" Jennifer asks me. I look at two twin identical sisters, Jennifer and Casey. Both of them had blonde hair reaching their shoulders, and have blue eyes. They both usually wear the same thing. Today they're wearing a black thermals, even though it's 73 degrees outside, with heels. I can easily tell which one is different because Casey dyed a bit of her hair pink. "Some asshole shot it off. That's why I have a robotic one now." I say. "Jeez. That's hardcore. I hope you stay safe." Casey says. I get to Dom's door. "So, why are we here again?" I'm not saying I dislike Dom. I just wonder why the two wanted me to show the way. "Hold on. I got it." Jennifer says, ringing the doorbell. I hear a dog barking. Since when did he get a dog? "REX! Sit." I heard. The barking stop. Dom opens the door. "Oh. Hey, guys. What's up?" he asks. Jennifer stares at Dom's cybernetifc left finger and Casey takes something from her pocket and hands it to Dom. "I want you to make a surprise entrance for Rachel's party." "You mean that athletic girl at school?" "Yeah. See you there. Also, what dog is he?" "German Shepard." Dom closes the door. "You wanna come, Ryan?" Casey asks me. "What happened to his finger?" "He got into a fight with a Russian leader. He sawed off his finger and then shot Dom's aunt. I feel so bad for him." "Bad things happen to the best of us, Ryan. See you at Rachel's." Jennifer and Casey leave. I wave back and look at a dog tag. It read: "Kelly Sparks. April 6th, 2019 - March 14th, 2037" I feel bad for Dom and Kelly. Kelly died at such a young age. Dom never even got to tell her how he felt. Well, I should be ready in 3 hours. Dom, I think, spent time with his dog. Dom Cossway: Task Force 141, Major General I go to Rachel's door. I look around and see Jeniffer leaning at the window outside. She walks up to me. "Go through the back door." she says. I walk with Jeniffer there. Believe me, it wasn't my first time feeling like Travis Scott. I open it and walk in. There were people dancing, talking, and kissing. Everyone pauses and looks at me. The D.J. stops the music. "Dom? Is that...actually you?" someone asks. "Surprise." I say. Everyone starts talking and a bunch of people walk up to me, constantly asking questions. Then everyone notices Ryan coming in. The people asking me the questions drags Ryan to me. Me and Ryan eventually finish up and everyone does what they normally do. I see Rachel walk up to me. "Woah, Dom. That's enough to spice up the party." Ryan starts to talk to her. I look around. A chocolate fountain, strawberries, chips, and other snacks you'd expect. "Why did I do this?" I wonder. Someone walks up to me and gives me a paper. "You're out of High School. Welcome to College." he says. I read it and it's a confirmational note. I then look around and see someone really muscular walk up to me, and kick my leg a bit wanting to talk. "Can I help you?" "It ain't a good world out there. I doubt you'd survive long. Look, I like you, but I want you to know what darkness feels like." "I already know. Three of my close family members died and the girl I loved died as well." "Don't get cocky. Your best friend is probably next. Also, I'd move aside if I were you." What? I then see the chocolate fountain getting on to me because someone bumped it. I quickly jump back, but then the chocolate fries the circuits of a D.J. stand. The D.J. quickly panics, and throws it at a bush. The bush lights on fire. And I see Amber. Who knew? Amber's hood gets on fire. "Shit!" she yells. She runs to the chocolate, takes off her hoodie, and smears the hood in chocolate. Everyone stares in shock. Amber puts it back on, and then trips me on accident. "Woah." I shout. I catch myself and Amber falls on me, making me collapse. Ryan helps us up. Everyone starts to talk for a bit and everyone leaves. "Well, that could've gone bad." Ryan says. Amber taps my shoulder. "How are you back?" she asks. "Break." I say. I don't feel annoyed somewhat. "I wanted to talk quick." she says. I didn't really feel like it, but I agreed. She shows me a paper. I see my great grandfather serving as a marine. Apparently, he got shot and killed by someone in Geysoff's family. Amber actually did me a favor? Wow. I never knew. Now I feel bad. "Don't feel bad you didn't find out sooner." She says. "Even your family didn't know." All of my dislike turns into care. "Don't beat yourself up. You didn't know. Feel happy." she ends. "Thanks." I say. I leave for home. Ryan Vule: Task Force 141, Bridgadier General '''I watch as Dom walks away. "See you later." I say to Amber, walking to home. Chapter Five: Cancelled Paradise '''Henry "Volt" Seren: Delta Force: Brigadier General "VOLT! VOLT, WAKE UP!" I hear. I get up and look at a majorly damaged village somewhere in Africa. I look around. All I see is Africans and Americans shooting each other. God, war was terrible, but one always stood victorious. I then see a child run out and get shot in the head. "WOAH, what the fuck?" I wonder. I felt really horrible for whoever the heck that was. I look back at Barnes, who woke me up. "Irons and Cellar is KIA, but we can still pull this off." he says. It was terrible losing our strongest men, but they contributed very well. I rush past, picking up my sniper rifle. Running with Barnes, we look around. We see that their leader is out. Barnes points his revolver at him. "On the ground, motherfucker. This is the U.S. Armed Forces." he says. "Okay. I'll drop my forces." he says. He takes out a radio. "Retreat." he says. Soon enough, all of his forces are running away. "Is it true that you have a futuristic gun and plan on taking over the entire world?" Barnes asks. "What? No...well, the gun is true, but we don't plan on taking over the world. We care for others, you know?" Barnes puts his revolver away. "So that message? That was forged?" I say. I feel really irritated. "Fucking Russia." I get pissed for a bit and wait a moment. I continue to speak. "Look, do you wanna team up and go on a assault on those asshats? It's what they desserve for causing drama against each other?" "Of course." the leader says. "Oh, and I'm Andre." "Henry Seren" I say. I feel myself getting shot in the hipbones. I fall on the floor. I see Barnes get shot as well. I look at the leader of them all: Geysoff. "The Americans thought they could get rat out the truth." he says. "It's amusing how close you two came." Geysoff points a gun at Andre and shoots him in the head. "We'll see how the Navy deals with this." he says. Geysoff shoots me in the head. I close my eyes, never to wake up again... MORE COMING SOON! Category:Blog posts